


An Eternity of Turdity

by Blue_Vapor_Concord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constant Scat, Cosmic stuff, Extreme Hyper Scat, F/F, Hyper Scat, Macro Scat, Mind Break, Scat, Smut, Solo Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Vapor_Concord/pseuds/Blue_Vapor_Concord
Summary: Put simply, one woman shits so much it eventually becomes the universe.
Kudos: 34





	An Eternity of Turdity

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I finished in 2018.
> 
> For more content from me, mostly including caption/image content, look me up on twitter.com/BVCTomoko .

“This isn't happening” is a phrase most often said in desperation by people who are experiencing some potentially traumatic event that they cannot fully comprehend is happening. It carries with it a grand, sweeping sense of consequence. Like something that may soon end the world is happening, and the person witnessing it is trying to will reality to stop that from happening.

“This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening,” repeated Mary, a pale-skinned, red-haired girl in bottle cap glasses currently hunched over her kitchen counter with a long line of fresh, brown scat leading from her butt to the toilet. At first, the line was simply a few bigger than normal turds squeezing out into the bowl. But what started as some mild discomfort escalated into several big, unbreaking logs flowing continuously out.

Once that happened, Mary attempted to stop the flow by simply squeezing her butthole tight and hoping it would cease. It didn't, and she quickly overfilled the toilet to the point where she was sitting on her pile of shit. Since then, it has simply continued on and on, with the shit getting bigger and bigger, exponentially growing in girth.

Mary wasn't the type to take many risks. A nerd since her early years, she tended to busy herself in hobbies and homely fun than partying or exploring her surroundings. She wasn't the type to try new food, or anything adventurous that wasn't a new show or comic. To her, this meant that the hyper-shitting she was currently doing was unfathomable. She hadn't eaten or taken anything strange, she hadn't left her apartment complex except for shopping, and she wasn't hanging out with any diseased sorts.

She racked her brain as hard as her scat racked her asshole, trying to come to some sort of conclusion for why this was happening. So far, she came up nil. “This doesn't make sense!! Why am I pooping so goddamn much?!”

Somewhere in her mind, midst the panic and the answers being sought out, Mary was enjoying this. She was a fetish freak after all, and hyper scat was just one of her many odd sexual interests. To be living it out like this was, on some level, a dream come true. The experience was discomforting or painful, it was a constant feeling of relief and relaxation. The kind of feeling one gets after pushing out a massive log that takes a mountain of effort, but happening all the time.

“Guuuh, why does pooping my house full feel so good?~” Her mind wandering back to her fetish-y interests resulted in taking on an almost orgasmic feeling to the constant stream of shit pouring straight from her guts to the floor, not helped by the subtle feelings of her asshole flexing as she pushed. Hunched over her kitchen counter, her eyes started flitting up into her head, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth.

She could feel the pile shifting behind her, the flow starting to thicken up. Piled scat gathered at her feet, hitting up against her heels. It was warm and pushing ever so much against her. “Auunh, I've never felt shit quite like this...!~” The nerd girl started breathing in the collected stink, moaning out like a whore about to cum. “It...smells...so...goooood!~” Really, it smelt quite awful. But Mary didn't care, awful smelled great to her kinky nose.

The nerd attempted to take a step back, immediately slipping and falling backwards into her own festering pile of shit. “Mushy...!~ Soft, and a bit of hard! My shit is so nice!” She barely seemed to remember she was still hyper shitting all over the place, only realizing when she started being lifted into the air by it.

“So effortless! I could shit for hours!” She knew she probably would, but that didn't tide her sheer excitement at the prospect. The problem of her house starting to overflow barely crossed her mind.

For close to a quarter hour, Mary laid there in her pile, squirming and writhing amongst her greasy, light-brown mess. Every minute, her loads picked up in pace and thickness, and by now she was shitting so much, so hugely, her entire kitchen was loaded with scat. The kinky nerd didn't mind this at all, and seemed to accept that she would be shitting forever, bigger and faster. She purposefully lead her trail into other parts of her home, into her bedroom and living room.

Her house eventually filled to a dangerous point, glass windows starting to cave and break under the immense weight. At some point, they did break, the loads now stuck together and flowing out into the streets and apartments below. Mary did not realize she was now generating a threat to humanity from her butt, nor did she care. The feeling was too grand and soothing, and it slowly corrupted her into wanting to spread it.

Despite it already spreading to the streets, Mary decided the first place to show people her new ability was the streets. Once she was out the door (which was quickly cemented with so much shit that getting back in would've been impossible), she boarded an elevator...only to immediately hop back out. In just four seconds, half of the box was loaded with her scat. “Wow,” Mary remarked, briefly regarding her work, “If I shit that much now, I wonder how much I'll shit in an hour!”

With the elevator a no-go, Mary turned to the stairs, walking down as daintily as she always had. The heavy, tree-thick logs pouring behind her added extra weight to the steps, forcing her dainty walk to turn much heavier, faster. Each step bounded down, and each step lead to another pound of scat being pushed out.

By the time Mary reached the bottom floor of her apartment complex, all of the stairs and walkways were covered in her shit. The mega-log more resembled a collection of wood stacked together, pouring unabated to the ground.

The mid-day city was bereft of people walking the sidewalks. This disappointed Mary, who sighed in disbelief that no one would get to see her mega-scat loads. “No one's around,” she commented sadly. “If no one's around...then I guess...I'll have to make my loads bigger, and get everyone's attention!” With this decree, Mary braced her body, feet spread apart, fists clenched, and put all of her might into pushing more and more shit out!

“Hmmmmgggghf,” she grunted as hard as she could, feeling something pop and loosen deep inside her. “Gotta...shit...!~” With a final mighty push, Mary unleashed the full force of her mutated hyper bowels, pushing a scat load larger than her four story apartment out in an instant! “Haaaagggh! Poop harder, body!” And her body did, with an even bigger second load.

The unfortunate side effect of mass, weight, and gravity meant that these building size loads did not stand for very long. The mountain mounds settled for brief moments at a time, added weight of additional loads forcing them to destabilize and wobble. The furious shit-pushing did not stop with Mary's first attempt to get the world's attention. The logs only got bigger and poured faster behind her, the top speed increasing every second.

After only a minute, Mary had five hills of scat behind her, with several more toppled over in the street. The stinks compounded and strengthened by proximity, filling the once-clean air with rancid, putrid odor.

The nerd girl heard rumbling and slipping behind her, prompting her to finally turn herself around, pivoting on her foot and sending her scat around like a tail. “Uh oh,” she said, watching a mountain of mega-scat topple over and bury her in her fresh waste.

At one point in time, the Earth was nearly destroyed by another planet colliding with it. Another time, it was a massive meteor striking the planet's surface, wiping life off in an instant. Scientists predicted that the Earth would eventually be ended permanently by a star or the sun exploding in a marvelous display.

What no one could predict was that the Earth would end because a shut-in nerd shit the entire circumference of the planet. And yet, despite Mary being buried by her own scat, she continued to pump it out by the truckloads, burying her city, then her country, then the continent in her excrement. By the time the overflow became international news, the shit had already begun traveling overseas to blanket the rest of the world.

But the scat outbreak would not be contained to one planet. Soon the overload of loads escaped into the atmosphere, then into the stars. Earth, now a giant ball of shit in space, became the catalyst for the entire galaxy being filled to capacity with shit. Shit from a nerdy red-head named Mary.

It would take a few dozen years to happen, but in due time, shit would become the sole and primary element of the universe.


End file.
